Gantz Holy
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: A group of new and old Hunters are fighting the good fight in America, and along the way they may come across something more than they can handle. COMPLETE OC STORY.


Downtown

A young man is seen running down the middle of a destroyed street, cars wrecked and upside down, lamp posts strewn across the sidewalks, fires breaking out here and there. The young man is wearing a black suit, with the nodes on the suit leaking a liquid. The young man is sweating profusely, and tears run down his face as he tries to push himself further on.

Turning a corner the young man races over a pile of dead bodies, their organs strewn out and their limbs torn off. All are wearing the same type of suit he is. Crying even harder, the young man races into an alleyway and hides behind a trash can. He tries to control his breathing as he listens carefully to everything around him.

For a moment, it appears as though he's escaped his unknown horror, then a loud and horrible roar escapes out into the night, breaking shop windows into shattered shards and causing the young man to wet himself. Not thinking clearly, he starts to race away from his current situation when a large body of muscle blocks his way. Before the young man can react a large hand wraps around his head, and with a sickening crack the young mans head is crushed.

The hand belongs to a giant creature, standing at least eight feet tall and heavily muscled. The creature is purple and has multiple spikes along its back and arms, its face resembles that of an insect crossed with a wolf, fangs poking out of its long muzzle.

The creature brings its bloody hand towards its muzzle and sniffs, then slurps the contents into its mouth. A noise alerts the creature, and it whips its head around to find what caused the noise. Standing at the end of the alleyway is a man of average height, wearing a hooded brown jacket with a red spade on the hood. He is wearing the same black outfit that all the others were wearing, only his face is covered by a gas mask looking piece of apparel. In his hand he holds an odd looking black gun that could resemble a handgun, and in the other he holds a longer and larger looking version of that gun.

The creature widens its insect like eyes and roars out something incomprehensible. Within a second the beast is charging the lone man, its muzzle wide and reading to devour anything in its path.

The lone man dodges the attack with almost superhuman ease, and then aims the small gun at the creatures stomach, pulling the two triggers twice before hopping into the air at a staggering amount. Before the creature can react, its stomach suddenly explodes, causing organs and intestines to fall out. The lone man, while still in the air, aims the larger gun at the creatures head and pulls the triggers once. A second later the creatures head explodes, plastering the wall of the alleyway in chunks of gore.

The lone man lands on the destroyed streets, holstering the smaller gun into a holster on the side of his leg, and shouldering the larger gun.

"Nice shootin' Kagi," Says a voice that seems to come from no one. A second later, sparks crackle in the air and a curly brown haired man with sunglasses appears out of nowhere. He too is wearing the black suit, and has a large black gun like Kagi. "Really nice shootin'."

Kagi, as the hooded man is named, turns his covered face to wards the new arrival. "You could have saved him." His voice comes out almost robotic. "You could have saved them all."

The curly haired man smiles, pulling a cigarette from out of nowhere and lighting it up. "Yeah? Well so could you." Suddenly the top of the mans head starts to disappear, the rest of his body following. "See ya' in the room."

Kagi simply stands still, looking at the destruction all around him, thinking how true the curly haired mans words are. Within a few seconds Kagi is also being transferred, the new environment is a small apartment, empty of furniture save for a large black ball at the end of the room. The curly haired man is standing nonchalantly in front of the ball, looking back and smiling at Kagi.

"Alright Gantz, light 'er up!" The curly haired man shouts, taking another drag on his cigarette. The black ball, named Gantz, suddenly shows text across its screen.

"Time to score!" The text appears, then vanishes. Suddenly a crude drawing of the curly haired man shows up on the screen, along with more text. "Doctor Feel Good! 14 points! 53 points total! Only 47 more to go!"

"Tch," The curly haired man says, flicking away his cigarette. "Only 14? That sucks." The man leaves, exiting the apartment and going on his marry way.

Kagi moves forward, looking at the screen behind his mask.

The ball shows a crude drawing of Kagi, along with text like before. "Dark Knight! 28 points! 98 points total! Only 2 more to go!" The ball, Gantz, then shuts down.

Kagi stays standing in the same spot for a few minutes, then starts to exit the room just as the curly haired man before him did. He finds himself standing outside in the blistering cold, though with his suit he can hardly tell. He looks up into the night sky and tries to find the stars, but with all the smog it's hard to do so. Sighing out loud, Kagi disappears in a crackle of electricity, only leaving footprints in the snow.

* * *

A bell rings at a local High School just as many students start to enter their classrooms, teachers reprimanding a few last second students. The halls remain pretty much quiet, then all of a sudden the sound of rubber hitting the floor echoes out. Cut to a young man in a blue and white school uniform running down the halls, looking behind him every few seconds to make sure he's not being followed. Just as he's about to turn a corner, an arm pops out and clotheslines him. The student ends up slamming the back of his head into the floor, and promptly get knocked out as a boot crashes into his face.

The student awakens, groggily and his nose broke and bloody. Looking around him, he finds himself in the Sophomore bathroom, with three other Sophomores standing over him. The student shakes his head, causing his short dreadlocks to whip slightly. He stands up, using the wall behind him as leverage, and faces the other three students. They're much taller than him, all being at least six feet in height. Rubbing his face gently, the student focuses his green eyes on the trio. "I'm not paying."

One of the trio suddenly throws a fist, catching the student in the jaw and forcing him into the wall with force. The one who threw the punch cracks his knuckles. "Johnson, Johnson, Johnson. This would be so much easier for you if you'd just give in man." The delinquent speaking is bald, save for a small black Mohawk. His face is riddled with facial piercings, making him look like a weasel with shrapnel stuck in its face.

Johnson, the student currently cradling the side of his face, glares at the delinquent. "Fuck. You."

The delinquents face becomes blank, then he snaps his fingers and the other two Sophomores come in and start kicking the shit out of Johnson, while the lead delinquent walks into the nearest stall. "You know, my Dad used to tell me that if you want something in this world, take it." He returns from the stall, now carrying an aluminum bat. "Well Johnson, I want your money." He snaps his fingers, the two goons moving away from the already bloody Johnson, and begins walking forward. "Last chance Johnson."

Johnson responds by spitting blood on the delinquents shoes, still glaring up at him. The delinquent shrugs, and then raises the bat above his head.

"Hey!" Comes a shout. The delinquent and his goons turn to see the Gym Teacher standing at the opening to the bathroom, eyes wide as he surveys the scene. "What the hell is going on here you little bastards!" He starts to move forward, then stops, looking past the delinquent with even wider eyes. "Johnson no!"

The delinquent raises a brow, turning to face Johnson just as the beaten student shoves a hunting knife into his assailants stomach, giving it a good yank upwards before collapsing to the floor, the delinquent soon following. The two students lay on top of each other in a pool of their own blood, both of their bodies soon giving out and growing cold.

The two goons freak out and exit the bathroom in a hurry, leaving the Gym Teacher wide eyed and worried. He soon can't stand the gruesome site and enters a stall to throw up. After several seconds the teacher grabs the cellphone at his side and starts to dial for Paramedics. "Yeah I got two students here, Johnson and Grover, and they're dying so send a-" The teacher stops, mouth agape as he stands in the middle of the bathroom, and finds both students are gone, as well as the blood. The teacher stands there, sweating like mad, trying to figure out how two bodies could have just disappeared.

* * *

A woman in her mid-twenties sits inside a coffee shop, enjoying a cup of coffee and using the free Wi-Fi. She has braided blond hair that goes down to her elbows. She has a nice soft face and full lips. Her breasts are quite abundant, and the rest of her body is in shape. She is of average height, about five and a half feet tall. She's wearing a brown leather jacket and a black tee-shirt that shows off her midriff, as well as a brown leather skirt and black sneakers.

Just as the woman takes a sip of her coffee, her cellphone rings and she answers it. "Jenna Eriks speaking, talk." Her voice is like that of cool melted chocolate. Every male in the coffee shop is hanging on her every word.

"Jenna baby! It's Frankie, and boy do I have great news for you babe!"

Jenna takes another sip of her coffee before smiling. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with the producers of this new Action film, something about Zombies or some shit like that, and they want you to be the lead girl!"

The voluptuous woman pumps her fist in the air, causing her breasts to jiggle and all the men to gulp. "Oh thank you so much Frankie, this is just the break I was looking for." She bits her bottom lip gently. "Is there any way I could repay you?"

"Oh, um actually babe I've got dinner tonight with the missus. So, uh, that reward's going to have to wait."

Jenna frowns. "What? Frankie I thought you said you were done with that bitch."

"Hey now baby, don't be like that."

"FUCK YOU FRANKIE!" Jenna screams, causing everyone to jump in fear. The actress glares at everyone in the shop, then drops a twenty on the table and exits in a huff. As Jenna gets outside she's reminded of why choosing such a small piece of attire to wear was a bad idea. Rubbing her hands together, the blond haired woman starts to cross the street, heading for her car, when she steps on some black ice and trips. Feeling more embarrassed than hurt, she starts to stand up when the sound of screeching tires hits her ears. She turns her head just in time to see the front bumper of a truck slam into her.

Jenna's head is actually sent flying off her body, soaring through the air and crashing into the windshield of a parked car. The truck that hit Jenna finally stops, and the driver hops out of his vehicle in worry, but when he checks underneath his truck he doesn't find anything, even when he looks behind it and down the road, he can't find a body. As for the broken windshield, all they find is broken glass. It seems the buxom woman's body has just disappeared.

* * *

A tall, bald, black man wearing an expensive suit and dark shades walks along the streets, causing many people to move aside or stop and take a second glance at the huge fellow. He pulls out a set of keys and presses a button to unlock his car doors. Just as he does the car explodes, sending the man flying backwards as a fireball erupts into the air. At first the man thinks he's survived whatever attempt was taken on his life, but soon he starts to realize he's lost all feeling in the lower half of his body. Looking sideways, the man finds out why. The entire bottom portion of his body has been cut away from the rest of him by shrapnel from the destroyed car. The last few moments of his life are quiet and quick.

Any people running up to inspect the disaster will find no body, no blood, and no idea of what just happened. Once again, it seems strange things were happening.

* * *

Back inside the small apartment room, the curly haired man and Kagi are just standing idly about, waiting for the show to begin. They are granted their wishes as Gantz begins shooting out two beams of color. The beams quickly begin forming two bodies, looking to be locked in a struggle. The forms are in fact that of two teenage boys, one of them short and black with dreadlocks, and the other tall and white with many facial piercings and a Mohawk. After the lasers are finished both seem to fall away from each other, panting heavily and gripping various parts of their bodies to make sure they are whole.

The curly haired man laughs loudly as he witnesses the two young men. "Don't tell me, you both killed each other right?"

Grover, the young man with the Mohawk, gets pissed once he hears the man joking and stands up, heading over to him. "Motherfucker, what did you just say-augh!" Grover is silenced as a backhand from he curly man sends him flying across the room and sliding into the wall roughly.

The curly haired man flexes his raised hand before lowering it again. "The name's George, and I'm the last person you wanna' fuck with kid." George lays his eyes on the black kid. "Same goes for you punk."

Johnson, the black kid, backs away slowly and then rushes for the hallway, passing by the fallen figure of Grover. He finds the door and tries to open it, but finds that not only can he not open the door, he can't even touch the handle. "What the fuck?" Looking around, he tries the other door in the hallway, only to find that that door won't open either. Taking his chances, Johnson re-enters the room to find George grinning sadistically at him. Gulping, the young man decides to confront the older looking gentleman. "Wh-why won't the doors open?"

George looks like he's about to answer, but then just grins. "Fuck if I know." He then jerks a thumb over at Kagi, who is now standing in the corner directly behind Gantz. "Why don't ya' ask Kagi over there, I'm sure he'd know. Ain't that right Kagi?"

Kagi lifts his covered head up, about to speak, but then lowers it, having nothing to say to the young man.

Groaning out from the slap earlier, Grover sits himself up on the wall and rubs his cheek. He felt like his entire jaw was sore. Looking up, he noticed Johnson was talking to the curly haired bastard, and growls out in anger. Standing, the bully spins Johnson around and grabs the front of the smaller boys shirt, raising his fist back as he is about to punch him. Suddenly Gantz shoots out another lazes, going between the two young men and causing them to jump back in surprise.

The body that starts to form out this time is that of a buxom woman with blond hair. She is in a standing pose, with a wide look of horror on her face. After the transfer is finished, the woman looks at all the people in the room, getting a very lustful look from George in return, and immediately frowns. "Who the fuck are you people?" Jenna says it in a manner as if she were looking at homeless people. She crosses her arms over her chest, earning her a slight sound of disappointment from Grover, and taps her foot. "I'm waiting fucktards!"

George just stares at the angry bitch, then shrugs. "Fuck if I know sweetie." His eyes travel down her figure, and he licks his lips hungrily.

Jenna scoffs at the way George just talked to her, and proceeds to enter the hallway to try and leave.

As the actress does this, another beam of color shoots out from Gantz, and starts to form another person. This time it's a tall black man with a bald head and goatee. Just as the mans head is done transferring, Jenna re-enters the room, and falls back on her ass as she sees the floating head. After the transfer is finished the tall man simply looks around at everyone through his dark shades, and then proceeds to walk over Jenna's fallen figure and try the exits.

George whistles loudly as he scratches his curly head. "Gotta' different people this time."

Kagi remains silent, not trying to look at anyone in the face.

Soon Gantz transports in two more people. The first was a rather old man dressed in blue jeans and a John Deere hat. The second was a large and bulky white man wearing a red and white football uniform. Both reacted the same as the others had, and soon found that asking questions and trying to get out were not working out. The old man introduced himself as Leeroy, and the football player was named Dankin, as everyone found out through his uniform.

George remained relaxed, and leaned against the wall as he watched all the new players in the game they were about to play.

Kagi began shaking quite visibly, and after a while, he could be heard breathing quite heavily in the corner. Suddenly Gantz began emitting a type of exercise song, and the sides of the black ball popped open and revealed all the weapons and gadgets available to everyone. Text appeared across the ball, telling everyone that their lives were over and that they now belonged to him. Another line of text appeared, only this time accompanied by a picture.

"You must kill this Alien." It showed a picture of what looked like a purple frog with green stripes. In its mouth there were many sharp and jagged teeth, almost like that of a shark. "Name: Toad Alien. Likes: Food and swampy areas. Dislikes: Dry areas. Quote: "Croak"."

Many of the recently transferred people looked on at the text with mixed reactions. Jenna and the two teenagers scoffed at the information and tried to get information out of George again. The tall black man remained calm and quiet, looking over the text and the arrange of weapons with quiet intrigue. Suddenly Kagi slammed his fist against the wall, catching everyone's attention.

"What you're about to do is very real and very dangerous. Many others like you have gone out on night like this and have died because they either neglected the information given to them, or simply didn't choose to believe." Kagi gulped, moving to wards the weapon rack and pulling out a X-Gun. "These weapons are real, and the environment we're about to enter is real. Inside the suitcases behind me are black suits, like the ones me and George are wearing. They will increase your strength, speed, and endurance, and they will give you a better chance at survival." He pauses to look at everyone through his mask. "I urge you to please listen."

There's silence among the group, as they all stare at the oddly dressed man and wonder if he's telling the truth or not. Then, almost abruptly, the tall black man moves forward among the group, glancing once more at Kagi before moving around and retrieving a suitcase with his name on it, as well as taking an X-Gun. Everyone watches him as he moves out into the hallway and begins to change in private.

"Fuck, if the giant black guy's doing it, I am too." Grover states as he steps forward and does the same as the man before him, only choosing the larger X-Rifle to wield instead. Soon Johnson and Dankin grab their suits, though they choose not to grab a weapon. Now the only people still standing off to the side without their suits are Jenna and Leeroy.

"I'm too damn old for stuff like this." The old man says, though he does walk over and take an X-Rifle. "Still, I ain't one for passin' up a good shootin' practice."

Jenna looks around her, frowning at everyone as if they were all idiots. "You're all idiots! All of this shit is complete nonsense!" She's suddenly shoved aside as the tall black comes back, now only wearing the tight black suit and shades. He also has a controller strapped to his right arm, just like Kagi does. Soon Grover, Johnson, and Dankin have their suits on as well. Dankin chooses to wear his jersey and helmet over his new attire though.

After a few moments a laugh erupts from George, and everyone turns to see the curly haired man wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh man, you're all too much. Just too much." He suddenly leans down and sticks his finger into Gantz's ear. "Send me out first, kay?" A few seconds later and Georges head starts to slowly disappear, along with the rest of his body.

Johnson starts to sweat slightly, and he flexes his hands as he waits his turn. He suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, Johnson sees that it's Grover. "Just so you know Johnson, if we get out of here alive, I'm gonna' kill ya'." Suddenly the bully's head starts to disappear just like George.

The last person to leave is Jenna, who's starting to freak out over the whole situation. "Shit shit shit!" The buxom actress races over to Gantz and grabs a X-Gun, and starts to lean over the ball in trying to grab her suitcase. Suddenly she finds herself being transferred, and can no longer see where her hand is. What she can see is that she's suddenly inside a large domed area, with plenty of plant life and insects to boot. The air is very hot and causing Jenna to sweat through her clothing already. It takes her a few moments to realize she's even standing in knee deep water before she tries to get out. Slowly behind her, bubbles can be seen coming to the surface, and are soon followed by a pair of large and round eyes, watching the actress in her attempt to escape.

Slowly the body of a five foot long purple and green frog emerges, its mouth gaping open so that all of its razor sharp teeth are shown. Suddenly an extraordinarily long tongue shoots out, wrapping around Jenna's waist. "Ahhh!" She screams as she grasps a tree branch and holds on as the tongue starts to pull her back, to ward the gaping maw of the creature behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so that's the first chapter to Gantz Holy, my 100% complete OC only Gantz Fanfiction. When I started writing this it was about a week or two after I had gotten done re-reading the first 12 volumes. My favorite part of Volume 11 being the part where Muscle Rider totally takes on Izumi with his bare hands. But I digress. In this story I have written backgrounds for some characters, and left out backgrounds for others. This is so I can keep you all guessing as to who will die and who will live. Also, I won't be taking any fan characters or Fan Aliens. If at some point in this Fic I require some ideas, I'll ask for them. Hope you all enjoy the story so far.**


End file.
